Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower
Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower is the fifteenth mission in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. The player accompanies Gabe Logan to the Meta Global headquarters on an unsanctioned operation to research into Mihai Niculescu and find his connection with Syphon Filter. Walkthrough This level is a significant change from the previous three. All the enemies you encounter will be collateral targets, and there are only 13, unless the alarm is triggered. Make sure you still have a lethal weapon, however, for a vent that must be destroyed. Alternatively, all the guards carry pistols or shotguns so you can pocket one of those. When the mission begins, climb up the ladder all the way and wait for the first enemy to turn his back, then stun him. Carry his body into the doorway and make sure it's invisible. Hide beside the door with a ranged weapon (the air pistol is good), and hit the second guard when he shows himself. Do NOT aim at his head or you'll kill him! Make sure his body can't be seen, and then head into the room he came out from. Check your map to see the third guard's position. Wait for him to turn his back and stun him. You will find air pistol ammunition in this room. Deploy the first camera transceiver and then search for a vent you can crawl into. Do so and you'll arrive at another area. Sneak after the guards and zap them cold. Go up to the next level and you'll find the security chief. Toss a DormaGen grenade at him without exposing yourself and get his thumbprint. You must also switch off the laser panel. Return to the beginning area, but go towards the elevator. When you're there, climb up into the vent and you'll come to a locked shaft. Break out your lethal weapon and destroy it. Follow this to a room with the ALA financial records. Continue into your original route and you will find a power room. Restore the elevator's electricity using the panel. Head down the stairs and use the gate to go back to the elevator. Once there, access the computer labs. Sneak after the two guards and use the air pistol on them. Next, deploy the data transmitters and use the vent to access a security room where your second camera transceiver must be placed. Go back to the labs and enter the secure mainframe. Slide down the ladder and you'll trigger a timer. Go to the panel at the end and interact with it. That done, use the ceiling vent to access another level where you need to hack into one panel. You need the lower and upper doors open while the central one is sealed. When you're finished, exit the chamber before the timer hits zero. This will stop the alert from going up. Enter the computer labs again and head into the next elevator bank. This goes to the bank vaults. Exit the lifts and place the third transciever just in front. There are 4 guards you need to stun and 4 vaults you must search. Hide yourself where you can't be seen and zap the patrols, then move their bodies if necessary. Remember the vault lasers will KILL if you hit them, so watch their patterns before you become reckless. Eventually, you'll find that the vaults are all empty. Use the security chief's handprint to bypass the laser system and you'll come to another lift to the secure vaults. Use it and take down the last guard. Deploy the last transceiver and then head for the final vault. This too is empty, but use the vent here and you will find Birchim's files inside the next room. Double back to the last vault. You must now meet with Gabe. Traverse the lasers and be careful. Head for Logan and the mission is complete. General strategies and tactics * The mission can generally be completed in par with only the stun jack. * When you're searching the bank vaults, spend a few minutes to take down the security men first before you raid them. Trivia *This is the second of two missions in The Omega Strain where lethal force is out of the question. The first is Samashki, Chechnya: Ivankov's Home. *This is the second example where Gabe Logan defies explicit orders from a superior to pursue his own obsession. The first time it happened was when he attempted to avenge Ellis after the Costa Rican Incident. *As with the lasers in Rhoemer's base bunker and the laser security system outside Saydahmat's palace, the vault's green beams will cause death. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions